KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA
by Pep-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION FANARTS - Succession de petites histoires sans lien entre elles sur le AkaFuri.
1. Chapter 1

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos réactions sur la fin de _Violin_ et le chapitre 3 de _Loups et Lapins !_ ,ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer !

Je suis ici donc pour vous dire deux-trois trucs qui pourraient vous intéresser (si non, veuillez vous référer quelques lignes plus bas (cœur)) :

-tout d'abord, je répondrais à toutes les reviews si nécessaire le **dimanche et le mercredi**. Comme ça, c'est posé.

-tous les samedis, pendant deux mois environ, je posterai des **drabbles** (courts ou un peu plus longs ça dépendra) qui sont la retranscription d'un recueil de courts fanarts du même nom. J'ai déjà pris de l'avance donc je pourrais me concentrer sur _L &L_ 4 et mon projet.

En parlant de ce projet, je travaille encore sur les détails et l'écriture du premier chapitre pour voir si j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. Pour vous donner une information, ce serait dans l'univers d' _Haikyuu_ ! Comme il est moins connu que KnB ou autre, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à hésiter : donnez moi vos avis ! Les autres informations viendront au compte-goutte ici ou lors de ma prochaine grosse sortie !

Sinon, bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

(Les flash-back sont annoncés et son en italiques, tout comme les pensées des personnages)

* * *

 **1\. Piqûre :**

La petite vie lycéenne continuait son tranquille, et à la fois sinueux trajet entre –pour les clubs sportifs par exemple- les entraînements et les examens. Le club de Seirin par exemple, suivait cette douce monotonie quand les joueurs sortaient des vestiaires en bavardant pour rejoindre leur coach et débuter l'entraînement. Tetsuya, alors qu'il venait de fermer son casier, commençait à marcher à la suite de Kouki quand il remarqua une petite tâche rosée sur le cou de son ami. Alors, il l'interpella :

« Furihata-kun, on dirait que tu t'es fait piquer par un insecte sur le cou… Indiqua donc le joueur fantôme en pointant son propre cou pour indiquer l'emplacement de la piqûre.

-Sérieux ? S'étonna donc le brun.

-Oui, c'est un tout petit peu rouge, ça ne te fait pas mal ? »

Sursautant soudainement, le pauvre Kouki venait de se rendre compte qu'il savait sûrement d'où venait la marque. _Ne me dit pas que… ?_

 _Flash-back_

 _« Kouki, si tu es fatigué, vas te coucher correctement dans un lit. »_

 _Assis aux côtés de son petit-ami sur le canapé du salon, Seijuro le regardait avec un certain calme, alors que le brun somnolait allègrement. Il n'écoutait point le capitaine et marmonnait qu'il n'était pas fatigué alors que, depuis quelques semaines (les interrogations et les entrainements se succédant sans cesse), il était éreinté._

 _Après un court silence, le joueur de Rakuzan se pencha vers le cou blanc du brun et y déposa ses lèvres pour le sucer sur une petite surface au dessus de la clavicule. Cela eut le mérite de réveiller d'un coup Kouki, qui s'écria soudainement en s'écartant :_

 _« Eh-Que-que crois-tu faire là ? »_

 _Avec un clair et fin sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, Seijuro répondit de son ton sans appel :_

 _« Kouki, tout ce que je dis est absolu, non ? »_

 _Fin flash-back_

Et c'est en se rappelant de la soirée de la veille que Kouki rougit un peu plus en s'écriant pour lui-même que Seijuro était vraiment un idiot. Il se tourna du regard de Tetsuya en remontant son t-shirt, dans une tentative de masquer le suçon de son copain, mais sans dire à son coéquipier de quoi il s'agissait. Coéquipier qui n'avait besoin d'aucune explication, soit dit en passant.

 _Comme je le pensais, c'est bien Akashi-kun qui a fait ça._

* * *

(Bonus) Plus tard, Tetsuya appela son ancien capitaine en lui demandant de ne pas autant intimider Kouki et celui-ci sourit qu'il était désolé pour ça.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine ! (clin d'œil)

Avec un dos qui pèle à cause d'un coup de soleil et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !

-s'en va sur _Assassin's Creed 4 Rock Anthem_ de Smosh-


	2. Chapter 2

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA - 2**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Voici donc le second chapitre de ce petit recueil et je suis plutôt fière de mon petit emploi du temps FF .net que j'arrive à tenir pour l'instant ! (fière)

C'est aussi la rentrée pour moi aussi mais je tenterai de bosser à fond sur le chapitre 4 de _L &L_ pour qu'il vous arrive le plus vite possible, promis ! J'ai déjà commencé à voir les idées principales pour vous offrir le meilleur chapitre possible !

Pour mon projet Haikyuu !, je vous donne une nouvelle information : ce sera un UA dans un monde où les personnages sont des thérianthropes, donnez moi vos réactions !

Merci à **Rin-BlackRabbit** et à **Laura-067** (ma chère, c'est vrai que Kuroko est trop perspicace pour passer à côté de ça xD Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé !) pour leur review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! Il est bien plus court que l'autre mais il m'a fait rire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2\. Drôle de jeu :**

« Dois-je arrêter ?

-Ugh…gh, ouais…» Répondit un Kouki rouge, tremblant et épuisé, ne voulant pas réitérer cette expérience une fois de plus.

Puis, une seconde plus tard, le brun en position de faiblesse face à un Seijuro impassible s'écria, énervé et encore tremblant, alors qu'il forçait sur sa prise le plus fort qu'il pouvait:

« J'ai juste bougé d'un millimètre ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Ton corps est bien faible. Répondit l'autre avec un sourire narquois.

-Bon Dieu ! » S'écria au final le pauvre basketteur qui n'en pouvait plus.

S'écartant et massant son poignet endolorit, celui-ci s'exclama en grimaçant que ça devait être lui qui devait gagner pour une fois, pour une seule fois !

De son côté, laissant un Kouki bougonnant, Seijuro sourit avec plaisir en faisant remarquer que, de toute manière, lui s'était bien amusé.

 _Ah… J'aime vraiment la tête que tu fais lorsque tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même_ , se dit le capitaine en se souvenant du corps tremblant de son ami lors de leur bras-de-fer.

* * *

(Bonus) Seijuro aime aussi quand Kouki pleure, si jamais ça vous intéresse…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine !

En râlant sur l'un de mes professeurs et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	3. Chapter 3

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 3**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le troisième chapitre de ce petit recueil !

Bon et bien, les cours ont repris depuis un moment mais pour l'instant j'ai instauré mon petit rythme IRL et je n'ai aucun problème pour poster ces petits chapitres. Pour ce qui est de mes fics, je vais à un repas de famille demain donc je commencerai sûrement à écrire là-bas (deux raisons : pas d'Internet et la personne à l'honneur m'a offert des boucles d'oreilles à deux reprises alors que je n'ai pas les oreilles percées… Oui, elle est de ma famille…) et je vous tiendrais au courant !

De nouveau des nouvelles de mon projet Haikyuu ! : ce sera donc un UA, basé à Tokyo comme dans…Tokyo Ghoul ! Mais avec des thérianthropes ! Je vous laisse méditer ça et je m'en vais en courant ! :D Merci à celles/ceux qui ont été intéressé(e)s et voici les réponses à vos reviews !

 **Alexandra919 :** Oh oui, qu'ils le sont ! Merci pour attendre mes sorties, je suis ravie de l'entendre et j'essayerai de ne pas tarder !

 **Laura-067 :** Et oui, c'est ce que l'on se demande tout le temps quand on lit du AkaFuri x) Pourquoi, Furi ? Pourquoi !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** **:** Je suis contente d'avoir su créer la surprise ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Sasucath** **:** Moi aussi, ce Seijuro alors !

 **Kaneko-chan** **:** Merci pour tes reviews et, en effet, on ne cessera jamais de dire que Kouki est trop naïf avec Akashi x) (avec tout le monde en fait…)

Bonne lecture et on se revoit plus bas!

* * *

 **3\. Ce que je dis est absolu :**

Tremblant au possible et piégé, Kouki ne savait quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, et son côté peureux –face à la personne en face de lui plus particulièrement- était décuplé au centuple alors qu'il essayait de parler sans pour autant y parvenir. Evidement, il avait envisagé de s'enfuir, que croyez-vous, mais les bras de part et autre de son visage étaient des barrières trop compliqués à franchir. Surtout la personne à qui ils appartenaient, ne l'oubliez pas ! Il s'appuyait donc le plus possible au mur derrière lui.

Akashi Seijuro -en face de lui et l'emprisonnant de ses bras contre le mur du gymnase- après un silence, demanda:

« Ce que je dis est ?...

-Ab-absolu ! S'écria instinctivement Kouki qui avait entendu cette rengaine des millions de fois.

-Bien, sort avec moi. Maintenant.

-O-ok ! » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre instantanément le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

…

 _Eh…_

Pourquoi Akashi avait l'air si content? Avait-il… ?

 _Eh~ ?!_

* * *

Ah, ah, pas de bonus cette fois-ci mais je pense que le drabble se suffit à lui-même ! Bon, et bien, encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à poster vos petits messages !

Après avoir terminé mon goûter et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	4. Chapter 4

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 4**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le quatrième chapitre de ce petit recueil ! (cette phrase ressemble étrangement à celle du précédent chapitre…)

Bon et bien, quoi vous dire à part que je suis pour l'instant très contente en ce début d'année, au niveau scolaire j'entends ! A part que cette semaine va être très chargée, je ne suis pour l'instant pas assommée de boulot donc tout va ! Après, au niveau santé…vala, vala…

De nouveau des nouvelles de mon projet Haikyuu ! … Pas de nouvelles ! :D (thug) Je viens de débuter la dernière partie du prologue et je pense la finir la semaine prochaine et sûrement vous le poster en même temps, ou le jour suivant, que le chapitre 5 de ce recueil. De plus, je viens de finir la première partie du chapitre 4 de _L &L_ ! :D (il y aura 4 ou 5 parties, au passage )

Maintenant, réponses aux reviews !

 **Laura-067 :** Tu as tout fait résumé cette histoire x) Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de leur relation et des personnages !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** **:** Ah, ah xD Tout à fait ! Kouki, ne fais pas ton surpris ! Et bien, voici le prochain, bonne lecture ! :)

 **Kaneko-chan** **:** Pareil x) Ah, ça, on ne refera jamais Akashi ! Une boite de chocolat ? Trop banal, allons un peu torturer psychologiquement le petit Kouki !

Bon, et bien, bonne lecture et on se revoit plus bas!

* * *

 **4.** **Boyfriend's shirt :**

Après que Kouki et Seijuro soient officiellement en couple (malgré le quiproquo dans lequel avait été embarqué le brun lors de la demande de son copain), le capitaine, qui ne cessait d'embarquer encore et toujours le pauvre basketteur dans ses plans, avait proposé qu'ils échangent leurs habits. Rien que ça…

Alors que Seijuro était toujours aussi parfait, même dans l'uniforme scolaire noir à la fermeture éclair bleue de Seirin, et qu'il arrangeait la cravate noire portée par Kouki (en lui disant clairement qu'il l'avait mal mise) celui le remercia et, se tournant pour prendre le reste de la tenue, se rendit compte d'une chose.

Rougissant au possible, il tira donc la chemise grise foncée et la veste plus claire qui constituaient le haut de l'uniforme sur ses cuisses nues :

« Erm… Où est le pantalon ?

-Je ne l'ai pas, répondit le plus calmement du monde Seijuro.

Puis, il rajouta avec un sourire :

-Et puis, le fait que tu sois nu ne me gêne pas du tout. »

Il se permit même une petite farce en rajoutant avec un air narquois que Kouki avait l'air très heureux de la nouvelle. Celui-ci, bien évidement, se lamentait sur le fait que son copain devrait écouter les autres, au moins une fois dans sa vie…

* * *

J'aime bien, ça m'a fait rire. J'espère dans tous les cas que ça vous a plu et je vous embrasse fort !

Très, et encore très, enrhumée mais bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	5. Chapter 5

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 5**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le cinquième chapitre de ce petit recueil ! (on refait jamais une phrase d'intro.)

ENFIN ! Je suis désolée que ce chapitre sorte plus tard (dans la journée) mais j'ai comme qui dirait eu un samedi chargé (merci Mme SVT)… Mais je suis là, n'est-ce-pas fantastique ? Après une semaine chargée, j'entame un week-end plus tranquille qui, je l'espère, me permettra d'avancer un peu dans mon écriture (mais DM de philo à préparer donc bon…)

Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus en ce qui concerne les écritures mais sachez que le prologue de ma fic arrive à grands pas ! (clin d'œil)

Place aux réponse aux reviews !

 **Laura-067 :** Eclatera-t-il un jour ? Dans ce recueil ? Ça je ne saurai te le dire ! Mais bonne lecture, tu sauras ce qu'il lui arrive dans quelques lignes :)

 **Kaneko-chan** **:** Je l'adore aussi xD Mmh, s'il a eu le droit à un caleçon ? Excellente question ! On ne le saura jamais (ah, ah)

Ps : Non, non, je ne l'arrête pas ! Pas de bille à se faire ! D Mais tout le monde sait que mon délai de sortie est…large.

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** **:** Je suis ravie qu'il t'ais plu, merci beaucoup ! )

Merci à vous tous/toutes qui postez ces reviews et merci BEAUCOUP aux autres qui ne postent peut être pas mais qui mettent ce recueil en favori ou autre, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! A plus tard en bas !

* * *

 **5\. Nosebleed**

L'équipe de Seirin était encore au complet pour les qualifications des Inter-Lycées et jouait leur premier match. Alors que Kuroko et Kouki jouaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes, celui fit une légère chute sur le nez. Le match fut donc interrompu le temps de voir que tout allait bien pour le pauvre joueur. Ses coéquipiers coururent vers lui et Kagami s'écria :

« Furihata ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Se redressant un peu, mais toujours au sol, le brun, le nez rouge et les larmes aux yeux, répondit après une plainte de douleur:

-Ça-ça va, je vais bien.

-Attends ! Tu saignes du nez, là ! » Rajouta soudainement Taiga lorsqu'un filet de sang coula d'une narine de Kouki.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et s'étonna clairement de son état, rajoutant à sa figure rougie un air paniqué et tellement…mignon, il fallait le dire. Cela ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par un certain capitaine qui, armé de son téléphone, mitraillait de photographies le blessé.

 _Comme prévu de mon -si mignon- Kouki_ , pensa Seijuro Akashi qui continuait de prendre des photos, malgré que l'un de ses coéquipiers lui demande ce qu'il pouvait bien photographier avec un tel sourire.

* * *

(Bonus) Akashi mit la photo en fond d'écran, si vous voulez savoir.

Sinon, pour ce drabble, comme Kouki jouait, j'ai supposé que c'était après la Winter Cup ( ça aurait pu être dans le match contre Kaijo, mais bon) et donc lors des Inter-Lycées, si c'est bien ce qui se passe en printemps ? Ou est-ce les Nationales ? J'avoue être assez informée sur le sujet KnB mais j'ai un trou. Merci d'éclairer ma lanterne si j'ai fait une erreur ! (j'ai aussi supposé que les senpais étaient encore présents, juste avant la fin du lycée, puisqu'on ne connait pas encore les nouveaux venus à Seirin.)

Bien encore enrhumée et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	6. Chapter 6

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 6**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le sixième chapitre de ce petit recueil ! (lol)

Rah, encore un samedi bien trop chargé pour mon propre bien ! Mais bon, je reviens toujours avec un nouveau chapitre bien plus long cette fois-ci ! Bénissez-moi ! (-C'est de la traduction, c'est facile ! –Erm…)

Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus en ce qui concerne les écritures, j'espère par contre pouvoir vous poster le prologue demain! Peut être ! Au fait, quand est-ce que la saison 2 va sortir, d'Haikyuu ? Vous êtes en retard d'un jour, messieurs ! J'ai envie de connaître les voix de Bokuto et d'Akaashi moi !

Place aux réponses aux reviews !

 **aroishot** **:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews sur chacun des chapitres ! Et oui, comme c'est de la traduction, je ne contrôle pas la longueur des chapitres, pas contre, les prochains sont bien plus longs, promis ! :D

 **Laura-067 :** Tout à fait, mais bon, il fait ce qu'il veut ! xD

 **Kaneko-chan** **:** Toujours, mais c'est comme ça qu'on aime ce couple ! )

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je veux un Furi qui saigne du nez-trop mignon dans ma vie ! :D

Merci aux Guest, à vous tous/toutes qui postez ces reviews et merci encore BEAUCOUP aux autres qui ne postent peut être pas mais qui mettent ce recueil en favori ou autre, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

A en bas !

* * *

 **6.Téléphone et jalousie:**

L'après-midi planait calmement en ce week-end bien mérité où, pour la majorité d'entre eux, les lycéens étaient de sortie, en ville, au cinéma ou bien encore dans leur jardin. Certains d'entre eux notamment en profitaient pour sortir manger quelque part, souvent au fast-food du coin. C'était en effet ce que faisaient Kouki et Seijuro -qui avait depuis longtemps fait accepter à son copain que ça ne le gênait pas de manger ici. Alors qu'ils parlaient, le téléphone portable du brun vibra sur la table celui-ci s'excusa et décrocha:

« Oui ?

- _Hey, Kou-chan ! Est-ce que tu es libre aujourd'hui ?_

Agréablement surpris de reconnaitre la voix de Takao Kazunari, avec qui il avait sympathisé sur un terrain de street-basket après leur premier match, il répondit:

-Takao-kun ? Oui, que ce passe-t-il ?

Sans remarquer la crispation de Seijuro à l'entente du nom du joueur de Shutoku, Kouki écouta ce que le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil lui proposait, avec son engouement naturel:

 _-Nous sommes tous sur un terrain de street, ça te dirais de venir nous rejoindre ?_

En entendant les cris et les rires de l'autre côté, Kouki sembla considérer la proposition et répondit :

-A entendre, ça à l'air sympa, hm, dois-je vraiment venir ? Hésita le brun.

- _Oui, viens !_ Arrangea Kazunari.

-Très bien, donc j'arrive après que-

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu y ailles, n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrompit soudainement le garçon en face de lui.

Sursautant face à la voix sans appel de Seijuro et levant les yeux sur lui, il le découvrit avec un grand sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon et qui semblait dire « Ce que je dis est… ? ». Tremblant clairement face à son air sombre, Kouki balbutia à son ami au téléphone (qui avait entendu la voix et qui pensait connaître le locuteur) :

« _D-désolé, je ne peux finalement pas y aller…_

-C'est d'accord, c'est pas grave. » Répondit simplement et gentiment le brun qui raccrocha.

Et, évidement, après avoir raccroché, Kazunari explosa de rire en frappant du poing le grillage à ses côtés et en tenant son sweat au niveau de sa poitrine. Cela agaça Shintaro qui menaça de lui envoyer un ballon dessus s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Pour toute réponse, le noiraud répondit, riant toujours:

« C'est juste que quelque chose vient de devenir très intéressant, Shin-chan ! »

…

De retour au restaurant...

« Kouki, depuis quand tu parles avec ce type ? »

Un certain silence s'installa à la table qu'ils partageaient après que Seijuro ait posé la fameuse question, après la fin de l'appel téléphone. Stressé, les larmes au bord des yeux, Kouki ne pouvait que balbutier :

« Erm, et bien, hm, à propos de ça…

-Oh… Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais aussi bien avec Takao-kun… Cela ne te déranges pas de me raconter tout cela quand nous serons rentré ? » Répondit Seijuro avec le même sourire.

Abattu, les larmes qui ruisselaient presque et crispé, Kouki ne put penser qu'à une chose, car il savait que Seijuro utiliserais des techniques…physiques pour venir à ses fins et également se venger :

 _Au revoir, tout le monde._ (1)

* * *

(1)En anglais était écrit « Goodbye, me », j'ai compris évidement que Kouki voulait faire ses "adieux".

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce petit drabble bien plus long vous a plu !

Bien certaine de rater sa philo et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	7. Chapter 7

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 7**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le septième chapitre de ce petit recueil ! (ah, ah…)

Vous voulez une pro dans les samedis après-midi de travail acharné? Appelez Pep-chan ! Bon, bon, encore un week-end très chargé -comme vous avez pu le deviner- et une semaine qui s'annonce tout autant chargée !

Pour ce qui est du drabble que je dois poster samedi prochain, ça ne se fera peut être pas. Je pars à midi tout le week-end avec des amis et le chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit… Ah,ah. MAIS, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire demain ou mercredi après-midi, vous l'aurez. SINON, je le posterais le samedi suivant, pendant les vacances, et je vous mettrais les deux parties en même temps ! (et oui, c'est un très, très long chapitre)

Le prologue est sortit ! YOUHOU, enfin ! Allez le lire, même si vous ne connaissez pas HQ ! l'histoire peut vous plaire ! (peace)

Place aux réponses aux reviews !

 **Laura-067 :** C'est le principal : entendre Takao rire me fait mes journées, le plus souvent :D (Merci pour HQ, tu m'as fait ma journée du coup !)

 **Kaneko-chan** **:** C'est clair, autant lui dire la vérité même si Akashi n'aime pas xD (Merci pour ma faute, je l'ai corrigée (cry))

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Pauvre Takao, oui, on n'en parle pas assez xD Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Merci aux Guest, à vous tous/toutes qui postez ces reviews et merci encore BEAUCOUP aux autres qui ne postent peut être pas mais qui mettent ce recueil en favori ou autre, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

A en bas !

o

* * *

 **7\. Children:**

« _Allez ! J'y vais !_ »

Les deux jeunes lycéens étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé et regardaient patiemment l'héroïne du dernier film d'horreur américain à la mode partir à la recherche de son frère. Kouki se tourna vers Seijuro et voulu faire remarquer :

« Ça ne fait pas vraiment peur, n'est-ce-pas Aka…

- _Eh- Ni-nii-chan !_

-…chan. »

Malgré que le film fasse bande-son dans la pièce, il y eut un silence entre les deux garçons, le temps que le brun se rende compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il essaya donc de se rattraper :

« Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Akashi ! Je ne-

Seijuro le coupa rapidement :

-Kouki… »

Evidement, le capitaine de Rakuzan aurait pu s'arrêter ici, il aurait pu dire que ce n'était rien ou se moquer gentiment de son petit-ami. Mais…

« Alors, comme ça, tu veux avoir des enfants ? » Finit-il avec un fabuleux sourire.

Le brun savait, il SAVAIT qu'il était effrayé par ce sourire. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'était, mais il l'était. Alors, tremblotant et recroquevillé sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il essaya de se tasser mais c'était sans compter sur Seijuro qui le surplomba rapidement :

« Ce serait bien qu'on essaie… En tout cas, je ne te laisserai pas dormir ce soir. » Finit-il en faisant fi des supplications de son petit-ami.

* * *

Ce qu'ils firent après ? Même je ne peux pas deviner ! Dans tout les cas, voici un drabble un peu étrange mais qui m'a fait rire, j'espère que vous aussi !

Grosses bises, bien qu'assommée de travail mais bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	8. Chapter 8

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 8**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le huitième chapitre de ce petit recueil !

Comment ? Je suis en retard ? Non… (sueurs froides). BON. JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Je devais vous poster un super long chapitre hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'avoue (sport puis repas de famille, comprenez-moi). Et, figurez vous que…le chapitre est aussi minuscule que les précédents ! Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : l'aventure dure une semaine de plus ! (se cache des lancers de pierres).

Allez, on change de sujet et place aux réponses aux reviews !

 **Laura-067 :** Ah ça oui, et tu vas voir ce qu'il va lui arriver dans cette dernière partie… Le pauvre chou…

 **Kaneko-chan** **:** Moi non plus, je pense que c'est parce qu'il trouve Kouki hyper-cute ! xD C'est la super question à un million, mais il serait ADO-RA-BLE !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : Moi aussi, malgré que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette décision, il m'a fait tellement rire que j'ai voulu le poster xD

 **aroishot** : En fait, je crois que Kouki était très formel avec Akashi et que cette appellation les rapproche ou quelque chose dans le genre… Je n'ai pas bien compris non plus mais la scène en fanart était tellement drôle que je voulais le traduire ! ) Merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir !

Merci aux Guest, à vous tous/toutes qui postez ces reviews et merci encore BEAUCOUP aux autres qui ne postent peut être pas mais qui mettent ce recueil en favori ou autre, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

A en bas !

* * *

 **7. Infirmier particulier :**

« ...Même si ce sont mes propres parents, je les tuerai. »

La Winter Cup allait commencer, la rencontre, le combat entre tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, la fabuleuse ! Justement, tous étaient rassemblés à ce moment même sur un escalier extérieur, non loin de l'entrée du gymnase qui accueillerait le tournoi. Akashi Seijuro venait de prononcer ces mots –mots qui n'avaient fait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère déjà pesante- alors qu'il finissait sa dernière folie en date : se couper les cheveux qui barraient son front, après avoir emprunté les ciseaux de Midorima. Celui-ci justement, un peu gêné, remonta ses lunettes en disant à son ancien capitaine :

« Akashi… Tu as du sang sur le front…

Sans se départir de son sourire, le susnommé se fit effectivement la remarque, en tâtant l'endroit désigné:

-Ah, c'est vrai… Enfin, couper mes cheveux sans miroir était un peu compliqué… »

Alors qu'il n'allait rien faire remarquer de plus, un pansement atterrit sur son front et devant lui une nouvelle tête brune gênée et tremblante. Le silence se fit dans le stade, alors que Kouki –car c'était bien lui- disait :

« Erm… C'est,-c'est tout ce que j'ai pour, enfin, fais avec ça s'il te plait, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

A nouveau, il y eu un léger silence, coupé rapidement par le capitaine de Rakuzan qui termina l'entrevue sur ces mots:

« Bon, il faut que j'y retourne… La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, ce sera sur le terrain. »

Alors que tout le monde (même vous) pensais que la discutions s'arrêterait ici, net, Tetsuya, le ton le plus sérieux qui soit, demanda :

« Akashi-kun, rend moi mon coéquipier s'il te plait. »

En effet, Akashi partait rejoindre ses coéquipiers avec le pauvre brun de Seirin, poignet emprisonné dans la main de l'empereur, et ne sembla pas vouloir changer d'avis…

xx

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-Sei-chan, où étais-tu ?... Mais, qui est-ce ? »

Alors que leur capitaine revenait vers eux, les membres de l'équipe de Rakuzan se questionnaient sur l'identité du nouveau venu et sur la raison de son arrivée aux côtés d'Akashi. Sachant, au passage, que le brun n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'être ici –au vu de la façon dont il tremblait…

Tout naturellement, avec un sourire, le capitaine commença :

« Ah… C'est…

Puis, après un court silence attentif, il s'exclama presque, d'un sourire et d'un regard qui n'acceptaient aucune discussion :

-…ma trousse de premiers soins ! »

Après un nouveau silence dubitatif pour certains et choqué pour un autre, en bons acteurs qu'ils sont, les joueurs se mirent à rire et Reo rajouta même :

« Ah, d'accord ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, trousse-de-premiers-soins-chan ! »

xx

« Coach ! Mauvaises nouvelles ! »

Dans le couloir en face des vestiaires, Tetsuya, accompagné de sa lumière, courut vers son équipe et Riko s'étonna de les voir arriver si affolés. Elle lui fit donc remarquer, question tout à fait naturelle :

« Tiens, Kuroko-kun ! Kagami-kun est aussi avec toi mais où est Furihata-kun ?

-Akashi-kun…a pris Furihata-kun avec lui ! » S'écria-t-il.

Evidement, personne ne s'y attendait, et, dans cette situation digne d'un film dramatique, tous crièrent d'effroi en se dépêchant de retrouver la trace de leur coéquipier…

* * *

(Bonus) Midorima demanda à Akashi de lui rendre ses ciseaux en même temps que Kuroko lui demandait de "rendre" Kouki.

Que je vous raconte ! Dans le fanart était écrit "my first-aid kit" qui, dans ma tête, se traduisait par un truc du genre "infirmier personnel", vous voyez. Alors, voir la traduction, logique j'en conviens, "ma trousse de premiers secours" m'a littéralement fait exploser de rire, c'était déprimant à voir ! XD

Enfin bref, je reviens sans faute samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre qui, normalement, sera le dernier. Et oui ! MAIS, mais, j'ai la possibilité d'en faire d'autre, ayant sous le coude, plein d'autres petits fanarts dans ce style, c'est à vous de me dire !

Bien en vacances et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan !


	9. Chapter 9

**KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA – 9**

Bonjour à tous, ici Pep-chan !

Me revoici, toujours au rendez-vous, pour le neuvième chapitre de ce petit recueil !

Je suis donc dans les temps (comment ? Nous sommes dimanche et non samedi ? Mais non… Ah, ah, ah… (sueurs froides)) et c'est officiellement la fin du recueil ! Mais attendez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier salut, pas de stress ! Je vous prépare, pour fêter cette fabuleuse aventure, une surprise pour toute la semaine prochaine ! Si quelqu'un trouve, je lui fais un bisou ! (clin d'œil) Donc, pas de chapitre samedi prochain mais je refais mon stock de drabbles pour continuer _KUROBASU SCRIBBLES MANGA_ , promis !

Allez, place aux réponses aux reviews !

 **Laura-067** : Et oui, Akashi est allé jusqu'au kidnapping ! Kouki va-t-il s'en sortir ? C'est ce que nous verrons !

 **Rin-BlackRabbit** : T'inquiète, c'est seulement une pause d'une ou deux semaines, le temps de faire le plein de drabbles et de voir avec mes cours :D Pour ce drabble-ci, je ne sais pas s'il est plus long ou non mais j'espère qu'il te plaira et on verra le dénouement de cette histoire ! )

 **aroishot** : Oui, Kouki est un peu idiot xD Bon, alors je suis ravie d'avoir fait ton dimanche, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Pour la spéciale Halloween, je vous prépare une surprise pour la semaine prochaine et il y aura un tout petit truc sur Halloween ! )

 **Yukino Ibuki** **:** Oui, en effet, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire !

AU FAIT ! J'ai enfin Twitter ! Venez, on est pas nombreux et je vais peut être informer de mes sorties au niveau écriture ! J'y suis sous le nom de Pep-chan, tout simplement ( xPepchan), et si vous venez, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

Merci aux Guest, à vous tous/toutes qui postez ces reviews et merci encore BEAUCOUP aux autres qui ne postent peut être pas mais qui mettent ce recueil en favori ou autre, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

A en bas !

* * *

 **9. Infirmier particulier / partie 2**

« Ah, nous les avons trouvé ! Euh…»

Enervée au possible, Riko Aida, la jeune et géniale coach de Seirin, arriva derrière les premiers arrivés prêt de la rambarde, où on avait une vue parfaite sur le match qu'allait disputer Rakuzan. Alors que Koganei semblait choqué et dubitatif quand à ce qu'il voyait sur le terrain, la jeune femme déboula prêt de lui. Alors qu'elle allait crier quelque chose de bien sec, elle se stoppa elle aussi. Tous se décomposèrent en analysant plus précisément la scène…

Prêt du banc de Rakuzan se trouvait Akashi, sa veste de survêtement sur ses épaules et les bras croisés sur son torse, qui demandait un massage à un pauvre Kouki déguisé en…infirmière.

xx

A la fin du match de Rakuzan, les joueurs de Seirin parvinrent, en courant, à retrouver leurs rivaux dans le hall d'entrée. Heureusement, car ceux-ci –enfin leur capitaine- ne semblaient pas vouloir les attendre.

« Furihata-kun ! S'écrièrent les rouges et noirs.

-Kuroko ! » S'écria en retour Infirmièrehata-kun en s'écroulant dans les bras de Kuroko qui frotta doucement son dos et s'enquit de son état.

Pourtant, une voix interrompit les retrouvailles :

« On dirait que vous nous avez trouvé, quel dommage…

-Akashi-kun… Qu'est-ce-que tu essaies de faire au juste ? » Lui demanda Tetsuya avec son calme légendaire de façade.

Pour accentuer ses dires, le joueur fantôme resta silencieux, pour juste montrer le pauvre petit brun qui tremblait dans ses bras. Après un silence, Akashi répondit avec un sourire :

« Quelles idées te fais-tu là, Tetsuya ? (il fit volte-face) Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

Pourtant, il n'en resta pas là et, malgré le visage colérique de son ancien coéquipier, il reprit :

-Je vous vois plus tard, Tetsuya et Furihata-kun. »

Le brun sursauta de peur et, alors que les joueurs de Seirin demandaient à Koui comment il allait, Kagami questionna Kuroko en ces termes :

« Que prépare t-il d'après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… » Répondit le jeune homme, presque sombrement.

xx

« Sei-chan, est-ce que tout va bien ? Laisser ce type partir, tu es sûr que c'est ce tu voulais ? » Questionna patiemment Reo, après que son capitaine –tout sourire- l'ait rejoint.

En bon Akashi qu'il était, il répondit simplement à son coéquipier qui n'eut rien à dire :

« C'est bon… Il ne sera pas capable de m'oublier. »

En effet, Kouki trouvait Akashi si effrayant qu'il n'allait certainement oublier cette étrange aventure…

xx

Justement, avant que le match qui opposerait Seirin contre Rakuzan, lors de l'échauffement, Akashi et Kuroko se retrouvèrent face-à-face à cause d'une balle perdue. Le premier commença :

« Ce jour est enfin venu... Alors, as-tu trouvé la réponse à cette fameuse question ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'emporterai Furihata-kun avec moi. »

Le susnommé sursauta bien évidement en clamant qu'il n'était ici que pour regarder et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire (c'est ce qu'il croyait, bien évidement). Kuroko resserra la prise qu'il avait sous le ballon orangé sous son bras et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, Akashi-kun, mais je ne te laisserais pas prendre l'un de mes coéquipiers. »

Puis, le match débuta. Et c'est ainsi que fut déterminé ce qui accompagnerait les bleus et blancs, en plus de la coupe, s'ils sortaient vainqueurs de ce match.

* * *

Il y a bien trop drama dans cette histoire ! (rire) Bon, elle ne me plaît pas trop mais bon, je suis le développement du fanart, que voulez-vous !

Bon, et bien, on se retrouve dés lundi pour un autre recueil, peut être cette après-midi pour le deuxième chapitre de _Tokyo Animal_ et dans deux ou trois semaine pour ce recueil !

Bien fatiguée et bien affectueusement, votre Pep-chan.


End file.
